Rising Above
by aznJEDI13
Summary: Ani/Ami (PLEASE READ!!!) Padme has some doubts that she confronts Anakin about. Started out as lightside fluff, but it didn't turn out to be. Sorry I didn't feel like checking the grammer and spelling -- one of these days I'll do it.


****

Rising Above

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything except the plot that I own.

****

Notes: Just a little lightside Anakin fluff -- that's all. Well it started out like fluff. This is a lot different from all the angst, dramatic pieces, that I have done before so bear with me please. Also, please let me know if you liked it!!! 

**__**

"…Every time I try to rise above I'm swept away by love…"

His desk was here, somewhere. Hidden underneath piles and piles of paper and data pads, it was there somewhere. From his chair, which ironically, was by his desk, he searched for it, but he couldn't find it.

__

Where could it be?

__

Wait -- now he remembered. 

Quietly first then a little louder, he managed to get out of his chair without waking Ben's baby, whom somehow he had found himself baby sitting.

Blast it Obi-wan. 

Then it happened all too fast. There was a loud squeak, a sharp point hitting his foot before he muttered, more like screamed, some incomprehensible words and a 'oh blast it' before the shrill crying of a baby sounded the room.

__

Blast it, Obi-wan, blast it.

He didn't remember the rest of his day, well except for the part he had to take off his shirt cause it was covered in throw up.

The lights were all off by the time he made it home. He didn't even know the time when he finally made it there. But he figured it out when he saw the candles on the table blown out and a plate of cold food left for the flies and a broken champagne glass on the floor. 

__

Blast.

The wrath of Obi-wan was one thing, but the wrath of his wife was a whole new story. He almost figured he'd see a blanket and a pillow on the couch when he walked by it, but it looked as if she had forgotten they had a couch. She probably had, they haven't use it -- yet. He also half expected to have their bedroom door locked or jammed or welded together, but it wasn't. She probably forgot they had a welder or a key for that matter. 

They haven't used the key yet either. 

So, he was surprised when he opened the door, well he was surprised that he had even managed to open the door, but he was even more surprised that his wife was sound asleep.

"You wish, flyboy." 

__

Blast.

Her back remained to him, but he could tell her eyes were wide open.

"Am…" He began. She ignored him.

__

Great, just great.

He went to the closet and changed, contemplating whether a cold couch or a cold bed was better. He preferred neither, but knew that tonight he'd have to choose one or the other.

__

Blast it. 

His side of the bed, when he reached it, slowly easing his self into the satin sheets, was, frankly, freezing.

__

Sithspit, it's as cold as hoth!

Of course when his full weight hit the bed, she turned once again so her back was to him.

"Am…" He soothed, "Come on."

Still no answer. 

He reached for her, lightly brushing his hand against her hip. She pulled the covers around her tighter. "Padme…" He pleaded, "Padme, for the love of--"

She sighed, "Will you shut up already? I have a busy day tomorrow."

His hand came into contact with her waist, "Padme…"

"Anakin, don't touch me."

He pulled his hand back -- slightly, "Padme, come on…" He sighed, "What's the matter, baby?"

"Don't baby me, Anakin Skywalker." 

__

Ugh, full name, red alert Skywalker. She's ticked. He began again, "Padme, I'm sorry." _For whatever I did._

"You know exactly what you did."

He dropped back into the pillows; "Will you not read my mind please?" He asked irritated.

Silence, a dead silence filled with anger and hurt. 

He groaned, "Padme, can't you just tell me?"

This time, he forcefully pulled her over on her back. Her petite, light body no match for his strength.

"Anakin," She pushed him, well tried to, "Anakin, I'm very tired…"

He caught her flying fists in his hands and pulled himself on top of her. "No," he demanded, "You will tell me right now or you won't be sleeping all night."

She tried to push away once more, "Anakin, please--"

He silenced her with a kiss, a gentle, tender kiss. 

When he pulled away, this dazed look was flushed over Padme's face. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I can't kiss you?" He questioned, his blue eyes shining down at her. Looking at her, peering into her soul, reading her heart. 

She choked, her voice getting caught in her throat, "Yes," She paused, "Yes of course."

He pulled away, going back to his side of the bed and leaning on his side so he could face her, "Let's talk now." He took her hand, kissing the inside wrist, "I'm sorry." 

She sighed, "Anakin, let's not…"

He kissed her again to silence her protest, this time letting his lips linger on top of hers longer than necessary, longer than proper.

"What's wrong Padme?" 

She turned away, or at least tried to. "Anakin, please don't…"

He pulled her this time so she was on her side, facing him and with that same hand, he caressed her side. "Padme," He pleaded, "Tell me, please." 

"It might sound absurd…" She trailed off.

"I don't care." He kissed her again, "I really don't."

It was the truth; he loved just hearing her voice as she spoke. Sometimes he never focused on her words, just on the magical sound that came from her lush lips. 

She hesitated, focusing on anything but his cerulean blue eyes. Finally she sighed and focused back on his beautiful face, "Are we growing apart Ani?"

He tried to hide his shock, but couldn't, "Padme, what… what do you mean?"

She sighed again, settling to play with the collar of his shirt, " I don't know Ani, it's just…sometimes, times like this I feel as if we're drifting."

He was shocked; shocked so much part of his senses had gone numb. He loved this woman, loved her beyond the capacity of his heart, beyond the feelings that existed in his body. His love for her exceeded the size of the galaxy it was so much. 

He had loved her from the moment time began. He loved her before he knew her, when he had seen her in his dreams he had fallen head over heels for her time after time. She was a celestial angel, yes, but more so she was Queen over all beauty -- she was beauty itself.

She taught him to love. She taught him to fly. She taught him everything he was sure of in his life. 

Yes, his love for her was permanent, if he had his way, it would, most definitely, always be there. In fluctuating, distorted, incoherent world, she was the only constant. 

Every time he looked at her, he was appalled. Appalled that such a beauty existed, appalled such a beauty could be his -- appalled by everything about her. 

She intoxicating, did she know that?

He loved her so much that it hurt. Hurt because he didn't deserve someone as good as her. Hurt because he wasn't as good as her and he never would be. 

He pressed his hand on her cheek, holding it gently, tenderly; "I love you so much Padme, so much that without you it'd hurt to breathe." He paused, pressing his cold lips against her warm, sweet ones, "How could you ever doubt my love?"

She wiped her eyes, "It's not your love that I doubt Ani," She tried to smile, "I doubt if our love is too strong, if its so strong that we hold onto it too loosely and one day it will be pulled right out from under us. I doubt that fact that we're as we're suppose to be."

She reached to hold his cheek, mirroring his similar action, "I'm afraid, Ani. I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and you won't be here." 

He smirked, "I don't understand Am, I would never do that. I'm completely, madly in love with you," He paused, pressing his lips to her tender, sweet kiss, "_With you_ and only you."

She pulled away, turning so her back was too him once more. "You don't seem to understand Anakin." She began, "I know you love me. I know we're in love." She paused, "I'm scared that the love will run out, I'm scared that one day we won't be in love anymore." 

"Thinking such thoughts will drive you mad Am." He laughed lightly; "Love doesn't end. It's not possible."

He knew his love for her would never end, he knew that fact like the back of his hand. She was his first love and his only love, he was sure he'd never stop loving her. 

He needed her so much, he yearned for her, he ached for her. How could she ever think that those feelings would go away?

"You're not hearing me clearly Anakin. One day, work will be more important to you, years from now maybe or maybe even next month, you'll forget more than one dinner and it'll just become a habit." She bit back a tear, "Then we won't be in love anymore." 

He shook his head, pulling her toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest so she could feel his heart pounding, "What makes you think this?"

He tightened his grip around her waist as her back was still toward him, but he could clearly hear her words and see her actions better. She closed her eyes, relaxing in the feeling of his arms around her, "I don't know Anakin." She sighed, "It just happened." 

He sighed, "I'll tell ya what." 

She turned in his embrace, so she could be face to face with him. He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose and then leaning forward to nuzzle her neck, "We're not going to drift." He kissed her neck, "We're not going to fall out of love." He kissed her neck once more, "And we're definitely not going to fall apart." 

When he reached her lips, he kissed her lightly and pulled away resting his forehead against her own, "You know why?" He smiled, "Because I won't let it."

"Are you sure?" She asked, bringing her hand to cup his cheek.

"I'm positive." He rolled over on top of her; "I love you Padme. Love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

She smiled, pulling at his neck to touch his lips with her own, "I love you too Anakin."

They slept that night with new affirmation of each other's love.

He awoke that morning to the sound of the busy streets, the noisy people gathering, entering and exiting and to the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Morning beautiful," He charmed, leaning in to kiss her.

"Morning husband," She smiled.

He laughed, "Well aren't we in a good mood today?" He laughed some more, rolling on top of her, "Let's play."

She pushed at his chest, "No, I don't think so Anakin, I have to get to work, on time, for once." She laughed, teasing him with his eyes. 

He didn't move, but leaned in to kiss her.

"Anakin!" She screamed, pulling away, trying to catch her breath.

He began to kiss down her neck, "Anakin Skywalker!"

Somewhere, though, in the back of his mind, where an ever-lingering darkness played, he hoped they wouldn't drift apart. He loved her too much -- so much that he hoped something like that wouldn't happen. He knew they could over come it, he hoped so at least.

He hoped with all his heart. 

He wanted nothing more.

The End.

------------------------------------------------------------

Told you not my best piece, but I've been meaning to get some Ani and Ami on this sight again!!!!


End file.
